Here We Are
by aa-girl0713
Summary: Daisuke wishes upon the return of his and Satoshi's other selves. Will he wish come true?
1. Wish

Another day of school has passed for Niwa Daisuke. And for him, life was a bit boring; there was no one else but Takeshi and Satoshi (a bit) who tease him. Dark was no longer within him, which made himself be a bit lonely.

"Niwa-kun!" Harada Riku, his classmate once more and girlfriend, called out.

"Yes, Riku-san?"

"Right after school, ano…let's have a stroll in the park."

"But we did that yesterday."

"Let's do it again. It's fun walking in the park…just the two of us."

But before Daisuke replied, Riku ran out of the classroom, saying, "See you at the school entrance later!" 

Daisuke couldn't help it. He had to go. Riku could be a bit pushy at times and he didn't want to disappoint her.

But he couldn't help but wonder…why did Riku want to go and have a stroll in the park again? They always do it once a week. Why now?

-0-

Daisuke apparently came by the school entrance first. There was no sign of Riku running towards him. Instead, he saw Satoshi, Takeshi and Risa.

"Hiwatari-kun! Harada-san!"

"Yes, Niwa-kun?" Risa replied. Satoshi kept quiet. Takeshi controlled himself not to blurt out anything or else Risa would slap him silly as soon as they are out of sight.

"Have you seen Riku-san?" Daisuke asked.

"Hai. She said she'd be down in a minute. Hiwatari-kun and I will be going ahead."

"Going ahead where?"

Risa made up an excuse and dragged Satoshi away before Daisuke could say anything. Then, a minute late, Riku arrived, giving him a hug.

"Ready, Niwa-kun?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. As always."

-0-

While the two were strolling in the park, Daisuke couldn't help but notice Riku being ever so quiet.

"Riku-san? Why so quiet?"

"Eh? No! It's nothing! I just feel like being quiet!" Riku said, panicking.

"Do you have a problem?" Daisuke asked.

"No! Of course not!" Riku said, controlling herself not to panic even more.

Daisuke simply chuckled and said, "Riku-san looks so cute when she is panicking."

Riku blushed.

"Really now? Wow. I didn't know!"

_Keep stalling, Riku, keep stalling. It's almost time anyway_, Riku said to herself.

-0-

It's been half an hour since Daisuke and Riku started to stroll in the park. Riku looked at her watch and finally decided to go to Daisuke's place. Daisuke was relieved; he could finally get some rest from a hard day from school.

When the two got there, the moment Daisuke and Riku stepped into his house, streamers fell down on them and Emiko jumped out of nowhere and placed a party hat on his head.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

"Birthday? Whose birthday?" Daisuke asked cluelessly.

Takeshi jumped out from behind the couch and gave him a noogie. "Your birthday, silly! I can't believe you have forgotten your own birthday!"

Daisuke smiled.

"Gomen." He said. He looked around and saw Satoshi, Risa, Towa-chan, Emiko, Kosuke, Daiki and Wiz in the living room. Each had a present with them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" They said once again.

Riku gave another hug to Daisuke.

"Happy birthday…Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke smiled.

"Thanks, everyone." He replied as he walked towards his family and friends.

He was now fifteen and he almost forgot about it. He wasn't like that last year during his fourteenth birthday since that day changed his life…. and that was the first time he encountered Dark, who he has missed so much as a dear friend…or perhaps, as a brother too.

_If only he was here to celebrate with us_, Daisuke thought as Takeshi took a picture of him opening his first gift, which was from his family and Towa-chan…a homemade sweater!

"Oh! Come on, Dai-chan! Try it on! Mommy wants to see if it fits!" Emiko said.

Daisuke tried the sweater on. Yeah, it fit…not to mention, itchy.

"Do you like it, Dai-chan?" Towa-chan said happily.

"Hai." Daisuke replied, trying to sound comfortable in it and without mentioning that the sweater was itchy.

The next one was from Satoshi. It was a book about art.

Risa's gift was a whole plate of sushi. It was good. Daisuke was relieved that his stomach didn't ache. (To tell you the wrote, Riku helped Risa make it.)

Riku gave him a box of chocolates (She made them), along with hugs and kisses.

Wiz gave Daisuke a strawberry, which he had kept and protected for the whole time. Daisuke, in return, gave Wiz a pat on the head.

Lastly, Taekeshi's gift was some photos of his and Riku's dates.

Daisuke blushed.

"UWA!!! SAEHARA!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE TAKING PICTURES OF US!!!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Just think of me as your…paparazzi." Takeshi replied with a smug on his face.

"Time to blow the candles, Daisuke." Kosuke said as he brought out the cake from the refrigerator.

Daisuke stood in front of the cake and made a wish.

_I wish…_

_…that…_

_…Dark…_

_…and Krad…_

_…were here…_

He blew out the candles and hoped that his wish will come true.

He wanted Dark back. And he felt that, Satoshi wanted Krad back too, despite Krad being so possessive and all that. He just wanted the two back.

"So, Daisuke, what did you wish for?" Daiki asked.

Daisuke looked up to his grandpa and smiled.

"I can't tell you. If I do that, then my wish will not come true."


	2. Not Anymore Remembered

Senior student Takara Michiko couldn't concentrate on her studies during her last class, since all of her girl classmates kept on drooling over the two new –not to mention super hot— students in her class. A few minutes later, she couldn't help but look at the new students.

She quickly looked away when one of the two new students looked at her and smiled.

_Remember: I don't have time for boys. Focus on your studies. Focus. Focus_, Michiko said in her head.

Although she was curious to find out what their names were, she didn't ask them nor ask her classmates to find out the names for her.

She wasn't an out-going type of person, instead, all she could think of is her studies…and her younger sister, Shizuka.

Shizuka was a junior…and a classmate of Daisuke.

Unlike her older sister, Shizuka was the fun sister. She has a more…balanced life than Michiko. 50 studies and 50 fun. She plays the same sports Riku plays.

For the day only, Daisuke decided to stay in school for a while when everyone else went home. He just wanted some time alone and that he was on cleaning duty.

He then remembered that Emiko had told him to come help him do the grocery by 5:00 today. He is going to get busted if he wasn't in his home by that time.

He then quickened his pace in cleaning up his classroom. The moment he finished his duty, he grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom.

He thought that he was the only student left in the campus…

…he was wrong.

Someone else has just finished his cleaning duty.

So much for his first of school.

BUMP.

Papers were scattered on the floor.

Daisuke quickly picked up the papers and handed them to…

He gasped.

"DARK?"

The guy Daisuke bumped into simply stared at him.

"Yup, that's my name," The guy said which made Daisuke smile, "Wait…"

Daisuke blinked twice. What was there to wait for?

"How'd you know my name?" Dark asked.

Daisuke stopped dead.

_Dark…doesn't know me anymore_, Daisuke thought, _that's impossible!_

"Maybe you knew my name because it was announced in the campus that my roommate and I are new students here," Dark said. He then looked at his watch and began to walk away from Daisuke. "Well, see you around!"

Daisuke waved at him. No smile was formed in his face.

Dark didn't recognize him…his partner!

How…

…is that impossible?

_Dark…_


	3. Impossible?

A few days have passed. And Daisuke was still depressed over him meeting Dark again.

Satoshi noticed the behavior of his but he ignored it. He knew that Daisuke would get over with 'whatever it was'.

He had to stay after school hours for a while, since he was on cleaning duty for the day.

-0-

There was only one place to clean before he can finally go home: The Art Room. He wasn't rushing. He looked at every painting in the room. It wasn't long after he decided to make a painting of his own.

No one was there to compliment him and his works. It was okay, it didn't matter to him anyway. He just wanted some time for himself.

"My, my. What a lovely painting…"

Satoshi froze.

_That voice…it sounds so…familiar_, Satoshi thought, _Could it be?_

Satoshi shook his head. He must have been hearing things. He stopped once more when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Do you mind?! I'm trying to—" Satoshi stopped dead. He gasped upon seeing the person behind him.

Blue eyes met gold.

_Damn it. Impossible_, Satoshi thought.

"I really like your painting."

"Krad…"

The blonde smiled.

"You actually know my name. I'm impressed. And you are?"

Satoshi's eyes widened. _He doesn't know me?! How could he?_

"My name is…Satoshi. Hiwatari Satoshi." He said.

"Ah…please to meet you, Satoshi."

Krad smiled.

"Well, see you around, Satoshi." He said before he left Satoshi all alone in the room.

Satoshi sat still. He didn't continue his painting. He just sat there and thinking…and analyzing…

-0-

When he got home, Satoshi immediately called up Daisuke and told everything that had happened to him earlier that day. Daisuke, in return, told the incident of meeting up with Dark.

"How did this happen?" Satoshi asked, "Aren't they supposed to be in the Dark Wings forever?"

"I think I know why…" Daisuke said.

"And what is that?"

"When it was my fifteenth birthday, my wish was to have Dark and Krad back."

"Why did you wish them back?"

"I miss Dark. And I was thinking about you too. You must be missing Krad too."

"I. DON'T. MISS. HIM. After all the things he did to me, I will never miss him." Satoshi replied sternly, "But the Krad I talked with earlier…was different. His eyes…they were different. I could no longer see…"

"No longer see what?"

"…the desire of power in his eyes…"


End file.
